Gaia: Aqua Palace
by anoniblast25
Summary: La leyenda más grande del Pueblo de Gaia es la de "Aqua Palace". Para poder encontrarlo, las dos tripulaciones más populares, conocidas como "Iwatobi" y "Samezuka" deberán hacer una alianza. Ajeno a la situación; Haruka, un tritón, se verá obligado a contribuir, ya que él posee el mapa. ¿Sería mala idea si nuestros capitanes le tuviesen afecto? [Pirate!Iwatobi; Pirate!Samezuka](AU)
1. Introducción

**GAIA: AQUA PALACE**

_**Título: **Gaia: Palacio de Aqua**  
****Writer: **Nina Blast (anoniblast25)**  
****Idioma: **Español**  
****Género: **Shonen-ai, Adventure, Fantasy**  
****Tipo: **Fanfic**  
****Fandom: **Free! ISC / Free! ES**  
****Pareja(s): **...Situación difícil_

**~ NOTAS ~**

Okey, en primera, no sé porque rayos estoy haciendo ésta historia si no tengo terminada siquiera la de "1000 Formas de Miedo", diablos, me gana el éxtasis al escribir *emoji de risa*

El otro día estaba revisando mi cuenta de tumblr, y como sigo a una artista que adoro mucho (dibuja genial!) me vi algunos de sus trabajos donde aparecían los chicos de Free! en forma de piratas y con un hermoso Haru como tritón/sirena. Además, la idea de éste fic la tenía guardadita por ahí, era solo cosa de un empujoncito para publicarla. Así que aquí la tienenn! Debo decir que me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre éstas épocas, me gustan, me agradan. Amo a los piratas y amo a las sirenas. Déjenme. Además, deberían saberlo... Sal en mí perfil *risa de delfín*

Con respecto a todo esto, no hay nada que no deba decir más que aclarar: Es un **_AU_** (Mundo Alternativo). Y que por supuesto, es yaoi/shonen-ai. No sé porque lo recalco si con el título ya te imaginas que habrá una orgía gay en un barco (¿). nel, es broma.

**~ DISCLAIMER ~**

Nada me pertenece a excepción de Haru (¿)

* * *

**0**

**Introducción**

"Una historia es una historia, con su típico principio alegre y en ciertas ocasiones, con un final triste. Pero a fin de cuentas, es una historia.

Y en ésta historia, yo contaré cómo se formó el cuento que muchos marineros siguen escuchando desde tiempos remotos... Gaia: El Palacio de Aqua.

Pasó algunos años pero ciertas personas lo recuerdan todavía, fue nada más y nada menos que el infortunado amor de dos capitanes cuyas tripulaciones fueron accedidas a trabajar juntas, optando así, y encontrándose también, con unas maravillas de primera: Un tritón y dos sirenas.

Y puede que para la gente de antes fuera algo extraño, pero claro, no imposible.

Dos hermosas sirenas de cabellos alegres, que rodeaban los mares con sus ojos ámbar esmeralda y una aleta que les llegaba desde el torso hasta lo que podrían ser sus pies, de hermosos colores vivos; una piel tan blanca que se confundiría fácil con las mismas perlas y con dedos arrugados y cortados por la misma falta de oxígeno en el agua, larguísimas uñas que estaban tan afiladas pudiendo cortar casi cualquier cosa. Enseñando fieramente sus colmillos al querer ahogar a cientos de tripulantes pervertidos, que quedaron muertos y a los pies del hermano del mismísimo Poseidón, Hades.

¿Pero cómo empezó todo? Muchos dicen que es sólo cosa del destino, y que los mismos cielos hicieron caer ésta situación.

Sin embargo, empecemos desde el comienzo.

Poseidón tuvo amoríos. Sus esposas, que fueron siete en total, fueron las que le concibieron a sus hijos e hijas. Siete hermosas sirenas, una humana, tritones que se enamoraron entre sí y procrearon más clanes, etcétera de reproducciones más. Poseidón dejó a varias de sus esposas e hijos, y se quedó con Anfitrite al final, una hermosa nereida.

Tiempo después de que sus siete hijas crecieran, ellas quisieron explorar los mares abiertos, pero él no las dejó dado a que los humanos parecían peligrosos, y las encerró en un palacio marino donde habitaba en aquél entonces. Sin embargo, ellas no se dejaron, y cada que podían y cada hora del día, salían por escondites secretos que hacían, aunque siempre eran pilladas al final.

Para en ese entonces, los marinos eran un estorbo para Poseidón, puesto a que algunos clanes de Tritones y Sirenas que eran independientes se extinguían con frecuencia por sus actos, él desconfió totalmente de aquellos humanos.

Así, harto de los seres que vivían en la tierra y de la impertinencia de sus hijas, construyó un castillo hecho por más de 20,000 obreros que peces eran antes y convertidos en hombres fueron. Un castillo hecho de mármol crema y blanca, con pedrería preciosa en cada rincón, joyas decorativas y muebles tan lujosos que merecían como las princesas del océano que eran, decoraciones hechas con oro y plata, donde las cascadas eran de un color tan chapado y pesado que a cualquiera pudiese hacérsele agua la boca de tanta belleza, y lo más importante: Fuentes, baños, recipientes cualquieras donde pudiese llenarse algo de agua, porque ése era el tesoro más grande y el más codiciado. Siete mujeres que antes fueron sirenas, y un paradisíaco lugar soñado por todo hombre y por cualquiera que se considerase heterosexual. Se encontraba en medio de una Isla en el mar por nombre Caribe que fue dado por los hombres, escondido, sin que nadie lo viese ni hallase a excepción de él y su esposa.

Pasados los años y viendo que sus hijas no hacían caso a sus órdenes para sobrevivir, decidió separar sus colas y cortarles las aletas inferiores. Las hechizó poco después con un encanto que sólo las hizo más que felices; algo que les favoreció e hizo que ellas estuviesen más en deuda con su cruel padre. Sí, les había dado algo hermoso, algo que ellas aprendían en los cuentos que su madre les decía, unas piernas tan delgadas pero fuertes, bellas y acorde a sus pieles nuevas. Las dejó caminar por la tierra de los hombres. Les dio la capacidad de maniobrar ropajes con cualquier cosa que hubiera en la Isla, y les dejó reservas de comida. Después, las dejó a su merced. Pero aun así, por si las dudas, contrató a una hechicera de magia blanca que embrujó la entrada del lugar, suplicando a los dioses y cualquiera que le escuchase que sólo los más puros de corazón, conocedores de brujería negra, que fuesen ya sea Sirenas, Tritones o los mismos Humanos de rangos altos, los que tuvieran el permiso de entrar. Y colocó guardias, que protegían a las hijas de su majestad.

Por otro lado, los Tritones hijos de Poseidón, fueron procreando más y más habitantes alrededor de los mares, haciendo clanes y separándose en diferentes grupos. Comenzaron a hacer sus propios reinos, optando por llamarles a lo que caracterizaba siempre al alfa, y un ejemplo podría ser el Pueblo de Pearl, o el de Cohral, o la mismísima Diamond.

Siete pueblos con siete alfas en siete mares. Nada del otro mundo.

Ahí fue cuando se formó 'El Palacio Aqua', el lugar soñado de cualquier Sirena, Tritón o Nereida que tuviese algún nexo con el Señor de los Mares original. Una leyenda que viajó desde Asia hasta Europa, y que fue tan popular que muchos compradores y marineros buscaron a lo largo de la época medieval. Sin muchos resultados, obviamente, cabe recalcar.

Pero recordemos, que ésta historia no trata al cien por ciento de ésta teoría, sino de cómo las dos tripulaciones que recién mencionamos fueron los que encontraron a dos maravillas en mar abierto, buscando también, dicho castillo repleto de tesoros.

¿Y qué mejor tripulación para hacerlo que nada más y nada menos Iwatobi y Samezuka?

Quién sabe, pero sólo sabemos una cosa: El Palacio Aqua es una fortaleza que no es muy débil. Y tampoco Poseidón.

* * *

**~ NOTAS FINALES ~**

Seeh, aquí está el "prólogo" la introducción, el comienzo de nuestra historia... Espero al menos que a alguien le guste. Trato de que todo se vea coherente y claro, así que déjame tu opinión aquí abajo, y si te gustó, déjame un fav+, apoyas mi causa, gracias *emoji feliz pq no me dejan poner*.


	2. Capítulo I

**JELOU EBRIBARI! *Inglés al estilo Iwatobi Crew (¿)***

Hola! Después de meses queriendo actualizar éste fic, recién puedo terminar el capítulo. Obvio las razones son las mismas (la escuela, la inspiración y mi falta de tiempo). Aun así, espero les guste porque lo hice con amorsh *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner*.

Como siempre, aquí vengo para desahogarme, juju: Sí, sé que el principio es algo muy cliché de los dj's Sharkbait; había tenido una idea estupenda que tuviera a un Rin que resultara príncipe y a Gou una princesa súper cute y bla bla, pero me salió más cliché todo eso y me recordó mucho a la referencia del ED de la 1st season. Al final terminé por dejarle así como está y simplemente me gustó. Quizá ponga más notas después porque deporsi el capítulo está largo, no quiero aburrirles con mis quejas personales (que yo mismo me estoy tirando en cara, wutx2 (¿))

En fin, los dejo leer porque si está medio larguito, ¿nunca se han puesto a pensar por qué me aviento estos capitazos? Ha ha ha *risa de delfín*; okey no. Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos/tildes/comas/cualquier babosada/étc... Las consecuencias de hacerlo a las tres de la madrugada están bien jarcors, shiquitos. Ahora sí me voy, gracias a los que se pasan y dejan reviews o favs, me hacen feliz y me ayudan. los amito (,:

* * *

**I**

**~ CAPÍTULO UNO ~**

Una tormenta había sucedido. Haruka había escuchado de los astros en los cielos que una tormenta habría de comenzar esa noche, y aunque él no estaba tan seguro de querer salir de Palacio, así sucedió.

Y la lluvia había parado hace ya algunos minutos.

Lo que los astros jamás dijeron, fue que esa noche en la que él recolectaría algunos de sus típicos cachivaches dejados por los inmundos humanos, habría de encontrarse algo poco peculiar en medio de su camino.

Porque estaba tan oscuro y se sentía mucho frío.

Y todavía seguía mirando al niño humano delante de él y lo que parecía ser… ¿un cachivache? No, era algo que jamás había visto, estaba casi seguro de que el objeto era del crío quien, con sus brazos tan abiertos como si un animal que se mueve por el cielo fuese, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su piel tan congelada al igual que sus mejillas. Él, a diferencia de aquel humanito encontrado muerto, era ya todo un tritón florecido, a punto de llegar a la madurez.

Y aunque quiso ayudarle, sabía que no podría porque para empezar: ¿Cómo se supone que debería curarle? El humanito estaba muerto, y no podía hacer nada para regresarle la vida.

¿O tal vez sí?

Recogió el objeto que hizo un sonido asombroso y lo guardó en la bolsa que llevaba atada a la cadera, después, tomó por la espalda al humanito que flotaba cual pez. Haruka pensó que el naufragio donde venía el niño, quizá estaba a millones de metros lejos de donde ellos. Sería imposible para Haruka el nadar hasta él y encontrar algo que le sirviese, porque su padre llegaría en momentos a por él y no podía tener al humanito en brazos cuando eso pasara.

Con cuidado y, sí, mucha gentileza, le cargó en sus brazos para nadar hasta la costa más cercana porque al estar en los arrecifes no estaban tan lejos, si algo no le fallaba, era el radar; sabía que había un pueblo cerca de aquella costa a la que se dirigía. No le importaba el nombre del rey o del pueblo mismo, él quería dejar al humanito a salvo porque sentiría que dejarlo morir allí sería algo cruel hasta para él, el heredero próximo a los terrenos del Pueblo Submarino Diamond.

Al llegar un poco a la orilla, hizo todo lo que pudo para llevar al humanito hasta la arena. Le costó trabajo y varias marcas en su propia aleta de las cuales tardarían sanar. Al dejarlo recostado y verificar que este no respiraba, no hizo otra cosa más que arrancarse a sí mismo algunas escamas de su cola y parte de su hombro. Sangró, claro. Pero sin embargo, con cariño, posó las escamas en las heridas que el crío poseía, y poco a poco, estas se fueron aclarando y cerrando.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡Quién sabe! Su padre podría ser un hombre despiadado que no tenía compasión por humanos al igual que su Jefe, pero Haruka, era diferente. Se movía a su propio estilo y magnitud, trataba de no ser tan parecido a su propio predecesor.

Además, la curiosidad le mataba cual cuchillo.

Y le acarició los mofletes, esperanzado. Pero aun así, aquel niño humano no podía respirar todavía. Porque seguía muerto.

Haruka le miró el cabello bermellón y quiso tocarlo porque parecía ser sedoso. Los labios del crío estaban tan morados que Haruka hasta se asustaba, porque si bien sabía que era normal en su especie, no estaba tan informado si lo era con los humanos.

Y enganchó la mano del humanito con la suya. La brisa salada le pegó de golpe y la desesperación le entró.

¿Qué debía hacer para que el niño pudiese vivir?

Le entró una idea, pero no estuvo muy seguro. El anochecer todavía estaba en pie y las estrellas danzaron sobre la cabeza de los dos. Haruka, le tomó por las mejillas y acercó su boca a la del niño.

Le besó. Porque las leyendas dicen que al ser besado por una sirena, un humano puede revivir o respirar bajo el agua.

La pregunta en Haruka era, ¿contaba también en los tritones?

Y estuvo minutos unido al niño humano que poco a poco recuperó un poco de su color bronceado pero la brisa siguió siendo fuerte.

A lo que Haruka pudo observar, parecía ser un grupo de humanos adultos que se acercaban a la orilla con algo de luz en sus manos, aunque, era por mucho decir que Haruka no conocía aquellas cosas. Cuando el crío de bermellón cabello abrió los ojos, se exasperó al sentir calidez.

Extrañamente, no había nada más que agua y arena. Lo que sea que fuese que le estuviese apretujando la garganta con una opresión en la boca, se había ido.

Y sus rubíes ojos miraron el horizonte del mar con una respiración entrecortada, porque el aire faltante en sus pulmones era en demasía y el susto de su vida todavía no pasaba. El grupo de adultos le encontró y fueron rápidos al llevárselo en brazos puesto a que todavía seguía débil.

Y Haruka, escondido entre unas rocosas piedras en forma amontonada con las olas pegándole en el torso, mirando como aquellos adultos se llevaban al crío que acababa de sanar, sólo procedió a mojarse los labios con saliva.

Extrañamente, se sentía aliviado.

**.**

Miho estaba acostumbrada a salir a pasear por la noche mientras recitaba los cantos que había escuchado de varios cuentos místicos. Las criaturas que se escondían de los seres humanos, aquellas que vivían cercanos a la villa donde ella se hospedaba muy próxima a la cabaña de madera donde dormía, le miraban todas las mañanas y asentían para después saludarle cortésmente. Ella, que cuidaba de todos los seres y de sus aprendices, gustosa hacía encargos y recorría toda la Villa de Agatha para llegar hasta su hogar, el cual su ubicación se encontraba en la orilla del muelle que daba adentros al mar.

El viento resopló con fuerza al tiempo en que la marea bajaba y volvía a subir. El muelle, que en mal estado yacía, crujía cuando sus pisadas eran acertadas en las tablas flojas. Caminó por un angosto pasillo de madera poco más tarde, hasta llegar a la entrada de la dichosa barraca que parecía tener las ramas de un árbol cuyas plantas encima se veían algo feas, atravesados por las paredes y parte del techo. Entró y se sacudió la ropa para después dejar una canastita con cosas que recolectaba de entre los matorrales cercanos al muelle, de entre ellos, algunas vallas, verduras y frutas que utilizaba para pociones o conjuros. O, quizá también, para hacer la cena y repartirla entre sus aprendices. Al ser una Isla de alto rendimiento en agricultura, se le hacía un poco más fácil el conseguir la merienda.

Una, dos y tres velas fueron prendidas con la llama que emanaba de un papel viejo. Tomó unos cachivaches que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y los sacudió entre las cosas que cohabitaban entre varias repisas feas y mugrosas. Botellas con contenidos como papeles u hojas dentro estaban colgadas del techo con hilos de colores y sogas. Se podían ver algunos muñecos vudúes cercanos a algunos muebles donde también había algunas ramas y caños. Cobijas por la parte de atrás y más hojas de árbol en la entrada y salida de la choza. Todo, en un ambiente tan grotesco y sucio, aunque a Miho Amakata, hechicera que allí vivía, no le importaba mucho.

El aire entró en la choza y le removió el castaño cabello. Amakata se sacudió ligeramente para después fijarse en el libro del escritorio que comenzaba a abrirse. Las páginas volaron y se adelantaron hasta llegar a un mapa. Se sobó a sí misma las manos y caminó directo hacia unos colgantes de delfines cercanos a unos atrapa sueños que sonaban con el viento, las notas agudas resonaban en el silencioso ambiente.

Cuando tomó el libro y ojeó la página que se hallaba, sorpresa fue poco al percatarse de que el mapa llegaba hasta un lugar prohibido.

_Aqua Palace._

Arqueó sus cejas en son de estar disgustada, y tomó otro de los trastos llenos de bolas pequeñísimas para sacudirlo nuevamente en el aire y hacer extraños ruidos, la situación cambió y las cosas se movieron. La cabaña se sacudió. Pero no, no fue un movimiento ligero, sino uno tosco que la hizo caer al suelo con tremendo sentón. Y su mirada, que perdida quedó en el cielo, figuró a lo que podrían ser cientos de ángeles cayendo y revoloteando con sus alas hasta convertirse en los demonios que ella poseía.

La mujer se quedó muda, ¿qué se supone debería estar pensando? Trató de hallar una buena respuesta, pero las piernas no le respondieron y la respiración se le entrecortó.

Algún demonio estaba cerca. Y no podía ser bueno.

Arrugó la nariz al escuchar silencio absoluto y de nuevo miró el libro que cayó a su costado, ahora bien, lo tomó y la página cambió hacia adelante; se podía ver una hermosa figura de lo que parecía ser un intento de sirena o… ¿tritón? ¡Sí! Porque era un dibujo tallado a lápiz, ciertos toques azules se veían, como si el que le hubiese dibujado estuviese acertando el color de los ojos afilados y sombríos de la criatura. Los orbes de color marino, tal mar, tal fondo y profundo. Con escamas en la cola, los mofletes y parte de los hombros y manos. Y collares a montones con corona y media y argollas de piedras preciosas que relucían entre lo bronceado de la piel para, claro, también debía fijarse en las uñas largas que podrían cortar carne si quisiesen.

Amakata entendió entonces que, aquel demonio que entró a su hogar, le estaba dando un aviso. Ella, como conocedora de la magia negra y blanca, siendo exalumna de _Marabella d' Txus_, se percató de que aquello estaba llevándose muy lejos.

Las cosas retumbaron y ciertos cachivaches que se posaban en las repisas, fueron terminados y esparcidos en el suelo. Con el ruido de cien gritos y el viento a más no poder. Amakata se hizo un ovillo y cubrió el libro, los colgantes de delfines tintinearon tan exasperados que cayeron al igual que los muñecos y los atrapa sueños.

Terminó por gritar y taparse la cabeza, aunque otro escalofrío le recorrió al sentir una presencia fantasmal que le llamaba directamente hacia el escritorio.

—Lo van a encontrar —Fue lo que la criatura de enormes ojos rubíes decía y Amakata se tapó la boca para no gritar y sacar la lengua—. Necesitamos apurarnos.

Pero aquello sólo le dejó inquieta, y cuando el espectro se esfumó con el frío viento, supo entonces que no sólo su vida corría riesgo, sino también la fuente de vitalidad de cien marinos pesqueros que llegaron hasta el palacio hecho de molde a mármol.

Miho se quedó helada. Después de tanto leer los libros de su exprofesora ya difunta, se había dado cuenta por primera vez que los demonios podían comunicarse al igual que los humanos y, claro que le agradecía al espectro el que haya llegado a tiempo, ¿quién hubiese sabido que hubiese pasado si ella no estuviese al tanto?

Debía contactarse con Poseidón… Pero, ¿cómo, si ella no le conoce?

Sus manos temblaron y volvieron hacia el libro, que tomó con cuidado y acarició las esquinas mientras susurraba cosas hacia ella misma.

Y aun así, la hechicera no entendió del todo. Porque si bien, aquel espectro se había aparecido, ¿a qué debería tenerle miedo exactamente? ¿A qué el Palacio se derrumbase? ¿A qué Poseidón acabase con su vida? ¿A que los marinos encontraran la Villa de Agatha? Porque toda la protección que tenía la Isla era muy poca conforme a su propia vida se acababa.

Con sus grandes ojos cafés fue expectante de lo que pasó luego, ya que fue como si aquel demonio le hubiese leído la mente y le tirara las respuestas en la cara.

Otro libro cayó hacia donde estaba y se abrió de golpe, tanto así que, el corazón le palpó y los ojos se le hicieron diminutos. Porque la visión de ver una guerra a manos frías con sudor, lágrimas y sangre fue tan contundente, por lo cual tomó el otro libro y leyó las páginas seleccionadas.

El espectro se quedó tieso, aun mirándole (a pesar de que Amakata no le veía) como si gusano fuese porque algo así estaba siendo.

Miho encontró la misma imagen de su libro. Y Miho nunca tuvo tanto miedo en su vida.

**.**

Mientras las olas surcaban las costas marítimas cercanas a cierto pueblo sumergido en las aguas terrenales que eran posesión del alfa Armon di Fellatio, cierta persona entraba de nuevo a su cueva secreta.

Esta persona, tomó algunos de los artefactos que colgaban por la rocosa superficie de la cuevecilla y al mismo tiempo se dedicó un rato a mirarlos para después posarlos en diferentes estantes de piedra que él mismo había tallado. Sus ojos afilados, tan azules como el mismo mar, fijaron su atención en una pequeña cajita de música. Con cuidado le tomó y dio cuerda, maravillado y asombrado a la vez por las cosas que los inmundos humanos podían llegar a contemplar.

Las notas musicales salieron a flote y se escuchó tan claro como las gotas de lluvia sobre la capa fluida del mar. Su insano corazón latió por la misma maravilla que sus sombríos orbes contemplaban. Lo sintió. Muy pocas veces pasaba.

Una pequeña, no tan sutil, diminuta podría decirse, sonrisa fue la que surcó sus labios. Y con las ganas en popa, tomó de sus propias pulseras que caían por su cadera y nadó hasta lo más alto de la rocosa piedra para atravesar un hueco que se hacía en la parte de lo que podría considerarse "techo". Su silueta salió a la superficie al igual que parte de su cola, y su corona de piedras preciosas y oro macizo cayó un poco hacia la derecha para poder taparle un ojo. Se la acomodó con mala gana y bufó, mirando el horizonte con sus anaranjados y rojos colores; el sol, aquel que jamás habría podido tocar, se estaba escondiendo y pronto sería hora de volver a su hogar, a Palacio.

No muy contento, suspiró y siguió tirando la palanca de la cajita musical. El tono esta vez se escuchó mejor al estar fuera del agua. Y las gotas, que bailaban por sobre su piel desde el torso hasta su cara, fueron las que también se secaron por estar minutos fuera. Se movió un poco para sentarse a merced de la cola y así, no sentirse tan incómodo en la posición que antes estaba, la cajita musical siguió sonando al igual que sus pulseras y cadenas que colgaban de sus muñecas y cuello, respectivamente.

Un delfín salió de entre la gruesa capa oceánica y se quedó lelo, mirando al heredero de los terrenos marítimos que había debajo de aquel intenso mar por el lado oeste. Hizo un sonido que le advirtió al tritón algo, así que con prisa y cuando por fin el sol se había ocultado, se sumergió de nuevo hacia el fondo del mar y bajó hasta la cueva. Dejó la cajita en un rincón y tapó la entrada.

Durante el recorrido a Palacio, el tritón de hermosa cola celeste fue capaz de ver la danza que las estrellas hacían al haber llegado el anochecer. Le encantaba verlas desde la más alta roca en donde típicamente se pasaba las tardes de su próspera vida.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, la Guardia Real le acogió con gusto y le cuidaron hasta que llegó a sus aposentos, sólo entonces, Shantell fue a su habitación y tocó con sus huesudos huesos para advertir que pasaría.

Y allí, el heredero, que veía por la ventana esperanzado al pensar que podría ver el baile de las estrellas, se giró para verle y enfrentarse sus sermones.

—Shantell —Susurró mirándole con sus expectantes ojos— ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Aunque la rubia se posó a su lado y terminó por recostar sus brazos en la orilla de la gran ventana, ella también siguió sus pasos y se quedó mirando lo que para ellos era el azulado cielo.

—Me pasé hace rato por vuestra alcoba, pero no os vi aquí y me asusté —Dijo, pero su tono más bien sonó divertido—. Su padre estuvo buscándolo.

Pero el heredero de morochos cabellos frunció el ceño y le miró refunfuñando.

—He dicho que cuando estemos solos has de llamarme por mí nombre. Yo no veo a ningún guardia merodear por mis aposentos.

—Es la costumbre, Haruka.

Pero Haruka rodó los ojos y se giró indignado hacia el horizonte que le enseñaba la gran ventana echa de coral. Torció la boca en disgusto y decidió nadar hasta lo que era su cama de almeja y poder dormir un poco. No estaba para bromas a esa hora; se encontraba algo molesto e irritado. Su humor decaía más cada día.

Estaba harto.

Shantell observó por el rabillo del ojo y con sus rojos labios suspiró, sabía que Haruka se sentía mal últimamente. Los deberes le acongojaban y le apretujaban el cuello (o eso decía él) y claro que ella entendía, pero no podía ayudarle porque al ser único sucesor de Armo di Fellatio, tenía que entender que sus días ya no podrían ser iguales a cuando era sólo un tritón florecido. Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella se había puesto a platicar íntimamente con él sobre sus deberes reales. Todos los días era lo mismo: Por las mañanas despertaba tan temprano que no saludaba al alfa, se la pasaba todo el día nadando en las afueras del Pueblo Diamond y se perdía en lo que era su lugar secreto para volver después de la puesta de sol y llegar directo a ver el oscuro cielo. Y al final, caía dormido sobre las colchas de perlas y almejas. Y sinceramente, a Shantell ya le tenía preocupada.

¿Qué era lo que Haruka quería? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?

Las veces que había acompañado a su majestad a la cuevecilla, se ponían a platicar de trivialidades en las que Shantell Cohral podía ver con clareza cuando el morocho cogía una caja musical humana y le daba cuerda. Cuando ella miraba toda la colección del heredero que consistía de varias cosas que los humanos perdían sus naufragios (una vez que estos ya estaban hundidos en el océano), Haruka posaba su mirada en la cajita y no se separaba de ella hasta que la rubia de ojos esmeralda le repetía algo como ‹‹Haruka, tenemos que irnos›› y él, molesto, dejaba la caja en el mismo rincón de siempre. Tapaba la entrada de la cueva y después partían a Palacio, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos.

A decir verdad, Haruka le había contado la historia de la caja musical a Shantell y aunque ella no entendiese mucho, sabía que esa cosa no dañina era muy importante para su superior y amigo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó una vez que se acomodó cerca de él. Haruka hizo un ademán con la cabeza y ella entendió— Bueno, sé que no puedes dormir.

Pero el morocho resopló y se quedó mirando la pared de mármol lleno de algas que se pegaban unas a otras. Tenía palabras atoradas en la garganta que no eran fáciles de sacar y aunque se tratara de Shantell, ella no sabía al cien por ciento lo que muchas veces pasaba por su cabeza.

—Es difícil dejar de pensar mucho, lo sabes —Siguió Shantell—. Sé que te sientes estresado por todo eso de los sucesores y por lo de buscar esposa, pero tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti y creo que deberías de valorarlo.

La melosa voz de ella le hizo dar un escalofrío. La habitación estaba tan oscura y hacía mucho frío. Y quizá hasta no era la piel de Shantell o el mismo espacio, quizá era dentro de él. Un frío que no se quitaría ni con el abrazo más cálido del océano.

Y claro que ella tenía razón. Es decir, muy dentro de su ser, el morocho sabía que al reinar, tendría que desposar a alguna de las pretendientes que su padre le había presentado alguna vez. Que tendría que formar una nueva familia y gobernar aquel Pueblo donde la paz era celestial y nunca había ningún crimen hasta que alguno de los inferiores deicidían retar al alfa. Allí eran castigados por razones no muy convincentes que a Haruka todavía no le entraban en la cabeza.

—O déjame pensar… ¿Es por lo de hace tiempo? ¿Es por el niño que te encontraste muerto? ¿Te estás preguntando si estará bien? —Volvió a resonar la dulce voz que hizo eco en sus oídos— Yo creo que… el niño debe de ser ya todo un hombre, ¿piensas tú si te recuerda?

Y fue cuando sintió la punzada más grande de la vida. Entonces, se equivoca. Tal vez Shantell si le conoce sólo un poquito.

—No… —Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero paró al no saber qué decir— es verdad.

—No, sí es verdad. ¿Recuerdas lo qué me dijiste? Aquella noticia que llegó tan rápido como el viento. En el Pueblo de Pearl, hace mucho tiempo ya, habían visto un barco aproximarse a las costas de un pueblo humano.

››Nosotros por una parte nos relajamos, la tormenta que nuestros astros habían dicho se cumplió. Pero esa vez, tú y tu padre viajaron para ver que todo estuviese en orden y después, él te perdió de vista. Fue cuando encontraste al humano y lo llevaste a la costa más cercana que pudiste.

››Cuando escuché el relato desde la boca del alfa, me asusté tanto porque pensé que te castigaría como a los plebeyos que no acatan las pacíficas órdenes. Pero cuando te volví a ver entero y sin ningún rasguño, me alegré tanto que lloré, ¿te acuerdas?

Haruka esbozó una sonrisa y se giró de nuevo para verle la cara. Shantell también reía con su agraciada voz que susurraba cada vez más bajo.

››Me constaste una versión diferente. Viste a los humanos con tus propios ojos y pudiste ver la gracia con la que rescataron al niño que reviviste. Pero jamás me dijiste el por qué lo hiciste, ¿podría saberlo ahora mismo?

Y aunque la pregunta le dejó algo confundido, sus facciones y su cuerpo se quedaron inmutables y estoicos. Haruka era una persona que no hablaba mucho, por ello Shantell le conocía sólo un poquito. Nunca demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos aunque la irritabilidad se le veía desde lejos.

Le tomó de la mano y se dedicó a mirarle a los ojos, ¿qué perdía con internar ser sincero?

—Yo no lo sé —Dijo. Y Shantell se erizó por tocar la helada piel—. Era un niño y sólo yo podía verle en ese estado. Creo que fue lo que los humanos llaman "amabilidad" y "curiosidad" lo que me hizo moverme para ayudarle.

Cohral ahogó un grito y serena, removió sus manos de las del morocho. Sus ojos esmeralda relucieron en la oscuridad y sólo le dio una risa melosa.

—Es usted muy bueno desde entonces.

—Deja las formalidades por amor a lo que es azul.

—Bueno, bueno. Sólo prométame algo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no se entristezca. El niño tal vez creció y si pudiera adivinar probablemente, él ya creo que es todo un hombre. Si usted desea verle, ¿por qué no le dice a su padre?

Pero Haruka arrugó la nariz en desacuerdo y volvió a girar la mirada. Si bien sabían algunos criados que repudiaba al hombre que le dio la vida, Shantell se figuraba que le tenía rencor.

—Sabes bien que no me dejaría… Les asquea.

—No es asco.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

—¿Acaso miedo?

Pero el morocho sólo miró a la nada y entrecerró sus ojos con coraje. Ya no quería hablar del vejete de su padre, así que se volteó ágilmente mientras acariciaba los brazaletes de sus muñecas. Con eso, daba a entenderle a la rubia que ya no quería hablar.

—Okey, entiendo —Murmuró más para sí misma al instante de levantarse con el peso de su propia cola—. Dejemos el tema, pues.

Y Haruka no hizo nada más que voltearse a nueva cuenta para volver a acostarse sobre la colcha de perla y almeja.

—Duerma bien, señor.

Con aquel gesto, Haruka entendió que Shantell estaba más bien decepcionada por haber visto a donde llegó tal conversación. Pero él había recalcado desde hace rato que no estaba de humor y la rubia insistió, era su culpa.

Al escuchar como las burbujas fueron haciendo silencio y percatarse de que Shantell ya no estaba, abrió los ojos para admirar la luz que las plantas submarinas emanaban y que podrían verse perfectamente desde su alcoba.

Y es que, ¿de qué le servía estar allí en Palacio sin hacer nada? Él ya no quería tener que hacer tareas reales u obligaciones que hasta muchas veces, no le correspondían. Porque el aprender diferentes cosas sobre cómo reinar un lugar tan pacífico en el cual no pasaba nada, era totalmente aburrido. Porque su padre le exigía más cada día. Porque ya no quería ver cómo Armon le insultaba por decirle sus más profundos sueños.

Porque el horizonte de aquel inmenso océano le llamaba con tan sólo verle, tan sólo añorarle y desear que todo acabase tan pronto como llegó.

Ya no estaba harto. Estaba decidido.

**.**

Por allá en las orillas de Europa, en un lugar donde la lealtad cual perro era suficiente poder y la injusticia existía a placer del conde; se hallaba cierto reino que contenía algunas de las más preciadas minas de oro, un pueblo donde la pobreza extrema sólo existía en los márgenes y donde los pueblerinos a pesar de ser poco fieles a la palabra de sus reyes, por alguna u otra razón llegaba a ser algo tranquilo.  
Gaia, uno de los pueblos más relevantes de la época, que fue construido por obreros que bien cuidados fueron hace cientos de años. Su nombre originalmente procedía de "Madre Tierra", aunque era algo irónico, puesto a que el elemento agua era vital allí. Se constituía más bien por su buena economía y ganado, agricultura y hasta pesca. Un pueblo que comerciaba con buenos socios y agrandaba las oportunidades para el futuro de sus súbditos de una manera algo… ¿legal?

Sin embargo, el pueblo también tenía algunos de sus lados malos como los crímenes que a diario se conllevaban. Un ejemplo, era esa misma tarde en la cual se vería el caso de uno de los más ruines piratas que se habían capturado durante las últimas semanas de expedición en mar abierto. La flota naval le había encontrado en una isla en donde se comerciaba a diario.

—¡Vamos, papá! ¡Nos vamos a perder de la ejecución! —Fue lo que una niña de coletas y paño amarrado en la cabeza gritaba durante todo el barullo de la multitud que se acomodaba en las gradas de madera. Se tomó de la mano de su padre y caminaron hasta entrar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo todo el asunto.

—Mi amor, la ejecución ocurre en la tarde. Primero se verá el juicio.

La gente se dispersó por el lugar de gradas. Algunos se fueron hasta el piso de arriba en el cual se veía perfectamente la corte. La multitud enloquecida estaba tan desesperada a que la situación se pusiera intensa. Cosas como de que el Juez sería un barbón gordo, como de que el pirata (que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el centro de la corte con una bolsa en la cabeza y las cadenas atadas a sus pies y muñecas) juzgado era feo cual pulpo marino y más cosas innecesarias de explicar, eran los gritos que se escuchaban en todo el bullicio de la gente.

—¡Silencio! ¡Cállense, sabandijas alborotadas! —Era también lo que los policías gritaban para calmar al público que ahora estaba en contra del pirata postrado— ¡Cierren el pico, maldita sea! —Y los palazos que le dieron con el periódico del día fueron especiales en su cabeza. Los jueces de la corte golpeaban libros para poder llamar la atención.

—Presentamos al canalla, bandolero y saqueador que debe cumplir la penitencia de haber entrado a un burdel de señoritas, saquear el navío comercial de ron en Port Royal y hacerse pasar por una mujer casada para engañar a un hombre al cual por motivos que sinceramente no queremos saber, ha apuñalado. Demos bienvenida al Capitán BloodShark.

Algo así había hablado el uno de los jueces que presentaba al pirata. La multitud comenzó a abuchear más fuerte al mencionado una vez que le fue quitada la bolsa de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un verde-azul brillante y su cabello moca. La cara que había puesto era épica, si bien los jueces hubiesen descrito al hombre, podrían haber dicho que no era tan malo.

El "Capitán BloodShark" enarcó una de sus cejas y miró alrededor de sí mismo, algunas de las doncellas que se encontraban en el chisme, ahora se encontraban suspirando por la belleza de tal hombre aunque a fin de cuentas, fuese un pirata.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —Preguntó más que confundido— ¡Pero si ya les dije que me llamo Sousuke! ¡Sousuke Yamazaki, maldición! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que…?!

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por el mismo juez que le presentó.

—Sin más preámbulo, pido a la corte que reciban al honorable Juez Fiddlegard.

La corte se levantó, las puertas del lado del gran asiento elevado fueron abiertas para dejar paso a un regordete señor que llegó al postrado con un martillo pequeño de madera. Los demás jueces hicieron una reverencia de respeto y la multitud se aplacó sólo un poco.

Solo Sousuke fue capaz de ver como el regordete hombre le daba un rollo de lo que parecían ser billetes y una bolsita de quizá pesetas a otro con movimientos muy "secretos", quien guardó con apariencia entre su bata negra y se decidió a hablar.

Otra advertencia de que la gente se callase fue escuchada y la multitud de nuevo se sentó en las gradas. El Juez Fiddlegard se ajustó los lentes y sonrió.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué pasó aquí? —Dijo a todo el mundo y sus dientes brillaron de alegría.

Sousuke comprendió que no era un simple sujeto, sino más bien, una cara que ya se le hacía familiar.

—¿Rin…? —Se susurró a sí mismo al ver que el Juez se dirigía a él. Uno de los hombres que se encargaba de que no hiciese nada, le golpeó entre la espalda y la cadera y cayó directo a la mesa donde él mismo se postraba.

—Hey, hey, déjenle. Está bien —E hizo un ademán con las manos y se paseó el martillo por los dedos— ¿Qué decíais?

—Yo decía que no soy el Capitán BloodShark —refunfuñó mientras se sobaba la cadera—. Mi nombre es Sousuke…

—¿Es verdad? Porque aquí dice que vos debéis ser el Capitán.

Lo que Sousuke pudo conocer en aquel hombre, fue el sarcasmo con el que le habló y el tono con el que lo hizo. Eso, sin contar sus dientes afilados cual tiburón, algo que conocía muy bien en cierta persona.

—Ya lo he dicho, no soy BloodShark —Le habló con el tono más serio que pudo haber perfeccionado— a quien gustaría arrancarle el cuello en este preciso momento.

—Aunque no sería muy buena idea puesto a que él podría aplastarte el cráneo igual que un tiburón.

El bullicio de la gente creció con las palmadas de cada uno. Sousuke se mordía la lengua para no hacer más profundo el asunto.

El hombre parecía serio, si Sousuke no le conociese tan bien, diría que era un muy buen actor.

—Se le declara inocente de ser el Capitán BloodShark, ¿su veredicto y penitencia?

—Pero… ¿Y el juicio? ¿Y los crímenes a los que se le ha…?

—¿Su veredicto y penitencia? Dije.

—…Eso lo enviaría directamente a la horca, señor.

El silencio inundó el lugar y el "Fiddlegard" giró hacia el público para ver qué opinaban, claro que nadie dijo nada. Después, volvió hacia los demás jueces y de nuevo se dirigió al hombre pendiente de las cartas.

—… ¿Culpable? —Preguntó el hombre de peluca con algo de vergüenza.

—¡Pues culpable será! —Gritó Fiddlegard al momento de alzar sus manos y el martillo hacia el cielo. El bullicio de la gente fue más acelerado y todos gritaron incoherencias sobre horcas, tetas y piratas.

—¡¿Es una broma?! —Dijo histérico Sousuke mientras hacía el mismo gesto que Fiddlegard.

—Hey, silencio —Y la corte de nuevo quedó en silencio—. Sousuke Yamazaki, el crimen por el que fuiste declarado culpable es ser inocente de ser BloodShark. Así que me rehusaré a seguir la penitencia de la horca y se te será mejor encerrado el resto de tu pobre y triste existencia en la cárcel de Gaia.

Muchos alaridos de doncellas y hombres moribundos fueron gritados, algunos se quejaron y otros rieron a morir; pero a fin de cuentas, el martillo sonó y la corte se levantó para tomatear tanto a Fiddlegard como a los demás jueces.

—Ahora, los Guardias Oficiales se encargarán de llevar al prisionero a la Torre de Justicia de Gaia.

¡Y zas! Un tomatazo en la cara al Juez.

Sousuke fue llevado a hacia las afueras del lugar y Fiddlegard se fue directo por las puertas de donde había salido.

En el transcurso de los pasillos, Fiddlegard fue despojando algunas de sus ropas como el gran abrigo rojo, la peluca, los lentes, la barba e incluso el bigote; para después acomodarse la ropa que llevaba debajo al igual que su pequeño gorro negro y los anillos de sus dedos. Se dirigió a una de las habitaciones cuya apariencia parecía una biblioteca y al abrir la puerta, vio a un hombre que tenía un trapo en la boca, él estaba atado a una silla con unas sogas de pescar.

—Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, Fid. Vale mil, no lo olvide.

Hizo una mueca y le arrojó el abrigo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí e irse directo a las afueras de la corte.

La transformación de Fiddlegard a el Capitán BloodShark fue rápida. Rin tenía mucha prisa y claro que se regañaba a sí mismo por decirle tales cosas a su mejor amigo, pero era necesario para que los demás de la corte se creyesen el cuento de que no tenía nada que ver con él y así dejarlo inocente a tal grado de no tener que hacerle un castigo severo o enviarlo directo a la muerte, claro que también lo culpaba porque el muy idiota le había ganado un día en las vencidas y se estaba vengando. Ahora, sólo quedaba ir por Sousuke para poder largarse con él hacia su navío e irse lejos, muy pero muy lejos.

Mientras tanto, el aludido había sido encerrado en una carroza especial de la policía que le llevaría hasta la maldita Torre de Gaia. Rin se coló entre la fila que tenía a algunos prisioneros y fue el segundo en ser encerrado con Sousuke, quien le reconoció y accedió a darle un sape.

—¿Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, imbécil? —Le regañó, más bien.

—¿Cuántas veces debo disculparme? ¡Lo siento! ¡No se me ocurrió nada más! Pero eso sí, tienes que admitir que fue algo muy divertido.

Sousuke rodó los ojos exasperado y miró por la pequeña ventanilla mientras Rin se delineaba los dedos con una sonrisa y sacaba una peseta de entre su bolsillo derecho.

—Qué bárbaro… Ahora los dos iremos a prisión. Qué divertido.

—Oye _Pe-chan_, trata de calmarte, tengo un plan, ¿recuerdas?

—Tus planes casi siempre fracasan… Por uno de ellos me encerraron allí, Capitán "Bloodfarsa".

—Bueno, otro de mis planes era salvar el pellejo de mi mejor amigo y parece ser que salió bien. _Mission accomplished._

Sousuke intentó enojarse, pero como siempre, no lo logró. Ya fuera por lo que sea, jamás lograba culpar a Rin de las idioteces que se le ocurrían o hacía en ciertas ocasiones. Y comprendía a fondo porque muchas de ellas eran por sus demás tripulantes. Rin no podía enfocarse sólo en él, tenía en sus manos las vidas de más hombres.

Los hombres de Samezuka.

—Okey, okey… Me alegro de que hayas salido bien.

—Igualmente por ti, Sousuke.

—¿Qué se te ocurre ahora? —Y Rin sacó una llave para quitarle el candado de las cadenas.

—Soborné al chofer para que nos lleve al puerto. En diez minutos y contando, podremos largarnos con todo y tripulación; ¿pudiste ver lo que te dije?

El de cabellos moca se tomó la cabeza y asintió con pesadez.

—El mapa que conduce a Aqua Palace no estaba en la alcoba de su majestad… Parecer ser que tendremos que seguir buscando.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. También escuché varios rumores sobre de que estás buscando una nueva tripulación, ¿es verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo también escuché esos rumores… ¿Enserio crees que dejaría a mis hombres atrás? Además, ¿no sería muy raro que yo mismo no supiera sobre eso?

¡Y péguenle si Yamazaki creería eso! Porque él no lo hacía. Rin podía ser despistado muchas veces e increíblemente estúpido algunas otras, pero él jamás dejaría a los tripulantes que le ayudaron en la mayor parte de su vida.

Sousuke se mordió un labio al tiempo de esbozar una sonrisa.

—…No. Sinceramente, no lo creo. Y sí, sería algo raro. Pero suponiendo que eres tú…

—¡Oye! ¡Tengo sentimientos! ¡¿Sabes?!

—Sí, lloras todas las noches.

—¡Cómo sea! ¿Lo ves? ¿Para qué preguntas entonces sobre lo de los rumores?

—Ya cállate. Te dije que los había escuchado más no creído. Cómo sea, ¿y qué haremos?

—Intenté contactarme con Nagisa el otro día. Lo logré pero creo que volvió a ser encarcelado como por tercera vez este mes. Tú dirás: "¿Y ese qué?", pero él es mis oídos y ojos en cierto navío que nos está siguiendo el rastro.

A Yamazaki se le prendió el foco, entonces.

—¿Te refieres a Iwatobi?

—Exacto. Nagisa sabe qué está pasando en esa nave y me ha dicho que KillerWhale tiene el mismo mérito que yo: conseguir la fuente de la vida eterna en el Aqua Palace.

››Sin embargo, parece ser que él tampoco encuentra el mapa correcto. Igual que nosotros, fue engañado por varios mercaderes.

—¿Te contactaste con Gou?

—Sí, ella me ha dicho que hay una persona que puede ayudarnos… Pero no estoy seguro.

El de cabellos moca miró como las piernas de Rin se movían con desesperación y se mordía los labios nervioso. Sus dedos titubearon entre su regazo y la moneda hizo cierto ruido con el metal de las paredes.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una hechicera. Pero nos será de ayuda.

—Entiendo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Entras o te esperas en prisión?

Realmente que a Sousuke le daba algo de flojera participar en los raros planes de Rin, sin embargo, no podía negarse; ¿luego quién le cuida al pelirrojo de su mejor amigo/hermano/compañero? No, no se va a arriesgar.

—Eso no se pregunta, babotas.

—¡Me alegro, entonces! —Y esbozó una sonrisa.

La carroza paró bruscamente, y en ese preciso momento, Rin abrió de par en par las puertas sólidas de metal blindado de la dichosa carroza para encontrarse un espontón que apuntaba directamente a la parte de su nariz y ojos.

—Salid de la carroza ahora, sucios corsarios.

—Rin… Esto es parte del plan, ¿cierto?

Pero un asustado Rin no respondió, más bien, tocó la punta de la lanza con sus dedos y sonrió nervioso.

—No, no lo es.


End file.
